staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 listopada 1991
TP1 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Tydzień 9.00 Dla młodych widzów: Teleranek 10.00 J. angielski dla dzieci 10.05 "Chłopiec z Andromedy" - odc. 3 serialu nowozelandzkiego 10.30 "Ai-Kibla, kierunek na Mekkę" - odc. 9 serialu hiszpańskiego 11.00 Notowania, czyli co się opłaca rolnikowi 11.25 Telewizyjny Koncert Życzeń 11.55 Żołnierz nieznany - prog. dokumentalny 12.20 Teatr dla dzieci: "Bajki przez telefon" Macieja Wojtyszki 12.55 Magazyn "Morze" (ze Szczecina) 13.15 "Drogi do niepodległości" - cz. 2 polskiego filmu dok. 14.10 Roman Wilhelmi - sylwetka artysty 14.50 Telewizjer 15.10 W Patagonii i Ziemi Ognistej - Żegluga do końca świata - film dok. 15.40 Powrót dziedzica (1) - reportaż 15.55 Telewizyjny Teatr Rozmaitości - Louise Tago: "Kobieta interesu" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Mistrz Sumo - film dok. 18.10 "Synowie i córki" - odc. 6 serialu obyczaj. USA 19.00 Wieczorynka: Walt Disney przedstawia: "Gumisie"3 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Ryzykant" - odc. 3 filmu fab. (obyczaj.) prod. angielskiej 20.55 Sportowa niedziela 21.15 Piosenki z kabaretu Olgi Lipińskiej 22.15 7 dni- świat 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.55 Jutro w programie TP2 7.30 Przegląd tygodnia - dla niesłyszących 8.00 Dla dzieci: "Ulica Sezamkowa" 9.00 Film dla niesłyszących: "Ryzykant" - odc. 3 filmu angielskiego 9.50 Program dnia 10.00 CNN 10.20 Program lokalny 10.50 Magazyn przechodnia 11.00 Wspólnota w kulturze 11.30 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: "Dzień, w którym zmienił się wszechświat" - odc. dok. filmu angielskiego 12.20 Animals - program ekologiczny 13.00 Express Dimanche-wydarzenia tygodnia w satyrycznym zwierciadle 13.10 Sto pytań do... Sławomira Siwka 13.55 Życie w tonacji Dur - portret Jadwigi Kaliszewskiej 14.25 Kino familijne "Daktari" - odc. 11 serialu przygodowego prod. USA 15.15 Gość Dwójki 15.30 Wakat 16.25 Program dnia 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu - prog. Wojciecha Manna i Krzysztofa Materny 17.10 Sport: Tenis stołowy. Mecz Polska - Szwecja 18.00 Bliżej świata - przegląd telewizji satelitarnych 19.00 Wydarzenia tygodnia 19.30 Galeria "Dwójki": Kreacje wyobrażni 20.00 Jubileusz 90-lecia Filharmonii Narodowej - przypomnienie historii oraz fragm. koncertu inaugurującego jubileusz 21.00 Panorama 21.20 "Ślub czy romans" - film fab: (obyczajowy) prod. USA 23.00 Okolice jazzu 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Program na poniedziałek TP Katowice 12.25 Program dnia 12.30 ,,Jeż Kleofas" - film dla dzieci 12.40 Studio Regionalne 12.55 ,,Magazyn artystyczny" 13.25 Z serii Family Classic - film pt. ,,Jeeter Mason i magiczne słuchawki" 13.50 ,,Sacrum profanum" - mag. chrześcijański 14.20 Studio Regionalne 14.35 ,,Znak orła" - film fab. produkcji polskiej 15.05 Aktualności 15.10 ,,Na symfonicznej estradzie" - mag. muzyczny 15.50 ,,Powrót Arsena Lupin" - film fabularny 16.50 ,,Festiwal Jana Kiepury w Krynicy" 17.20 ,,Miniatury skrzypcowe" - gra Katarzyna Brzoza 17.35 ,,Echa Krzywopłotów" 18.00 Aktualności 18.15 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 18.30 ,,Sport w Trójce": siatkówka i hokej oraz ,,Trans World Sports" - przegląd najciekawszych wydarzeń sportowych ubiegłego tygodnia RTL Plus 6.00 Ser. anim. 8.00 Li-La-Launebar, Devid der Kabauter - hiszp. ser. anim. 9.30 Robinsons tolle Abenteuer - wł. film anim. 10.55 Kunst und Botschaft - prog. o sztuce 11.00 Die Woche mit Geert Miiller-Gerbes - talk show 12.05 Coach - Mit Herz und Scherz - ser. USA 12.35 Das Geisterhaus von Waterloo Creek - austraI. ser. dla dzieci 13.05 Mein Vater ist dn Ausserirdischer - ser. USA 13.35 Familie Munster - ser. USA 14.05 Ultraman - Mein gehelmes ich - ser. USA 14.30 Adam 12 Einsatz in L.A. - ser. detek. USA 14.55 Polizeibericht - ser. detek. USA 15.40 Mistrzostwa Europy w tańcach latynoamerykańskich 16.45 Kilometer 330 - niem. muz. country 17.50 Chefarzt Dr Westphall - ser. USA 18.45 RTL - wiadomości 19.10 Ein Tag wie kein anaderer - quiz podróżniczy 20.15 AlIotria in Zell am See - kom. RFN 21.50 Spiegel TV - mag. inform. 22.30 Prime Time - obrazy z niem. przeszłości 22.50 Schloss Pompon Rouge - ser. kom. RFN 23.25 Playboy Late Night Show - ser. 0.25 Donnerstag bei Kanal 4 - mag. tv 0.50 Turkische Fruchte - hol. film fab. ScreenSport 5.00 Amerykański futbol w college'ach 6.00 Argentyńska piłka nożna 7.00 Supercross 8.00 Jeździectwo - zawody juniorów 8.30 Bowling, British Open 9.00 Pilote - sporty motorowe, w Belgii 9.30 Tenis, Diet Pepsi Indoor 11.00 Amerykański futbol w college'ach 13.00 Boks 14.00 Inside Track - Formuła I, Grand Prix Australii 15.00 Tenis, Diet Pepsi Indoor 16.30 Pro Superbike 1991 17.00 Snooker, Mistrzostwa Świata, kobiety 19.00 Revs. brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 19.30 GiIlette World Sport Special - mag. 20.00 Winter - Sportscast Olimpiada 1992 20.30 Snooker. Mistrzostwa Świata, kobiety 22.30 Tenis, Diet Pepsi Indoor - finały 24.00 Koszykówka 1991/92 1.30 Boks USA 3.00 Fascynacja sportami motorowymi 4.00 Amerykański futbol w college'ach Sat 1 7.30 Mensch, Bino 7.55 Addams Family 8.20 Ollies total Verriickte Farm - ser. anim. USA 8.45 Thundercats - ser. anim. USA 9.10 Drops! 9.35 Zapp 10.00 Die Schone Leichte - zatruta Łaba 10.30 Auf und davon - show 10.55 So gesehen - prog. pubI. 11.05 Die blaue Hand 12.45 Bingo 13.10 Fantasy Island - ser. fant. USA 14.05 Kino News - nowości kinowe 14.30 Die Verfologer - west. USA 16.05 Strandpiraten - kan. ser. przyg. 16.30 Drops! - quiz 17.05 Fantomas - franc. ser. przyg. 18.45 Sat I - wiadomości 18.50 Sat I Sportclub 19.20 Gluckstrad - show 20.05 WetterNews - prognoza pogody 20.15 Der Bomber - wł. film fab. 22.00 Prognoza pogody 22.05 Talk im Turm - talk show 23.20 Sat I - wiadomości i sport 23.20 Sat I Blick - wiadomości i sport 23.30 Der Gorilla - franc. ser. sens. 0.55 Sat I Sport Pro 7 6.00 Abenteuer Wildnis - film przyr. ZSRR 6.30 Im Reich der wilden Tiere - ser. przyr. USA 7.15 Sergeant Preston - ser. przyg. USA 7.40 Vicki - ser. kom. USA 8.05 Mork vom Ork 8.30 Muppet Show 8.55 Orchid, der Gangsterbruder - kom. USA 10.25 Bill Cosby Show 10.55 M.A.S.H. 11.20 Ein gesegnetes Team 12.20 Im Reich der wilden Tiere 13.10 Zwei und zwei ist Mord 14.50 Madchen mit schwachem Gedachtnis - kom. RFN 16.35 Hardcastle and McComick 17.30 PRO 7 Tagesbild - wiadomości 17.50 Piraten am Todesffuss - ang. film przyg. 19.30 Bill Cosby Show 20.00 PRO 7 Tagesbild - wiad. 20.15 Perry Meson Fehlurteile - film krym. USA 22.15 Ulice San Francisco - ser. krym. USA 23.10 Barbara Wild wie das Meer - film krym. RFN 0.50 PRO 7 Tagesbild - wiad. 1.00 Harry's wunderrames Strafgericht - ser. kom. USA 1.25 Kobra, Ubermachen Sie - ser. krym. USA 2.15 Wiad. 2.25 Jagd durch Havanna - film krym. USA 3.45 Wiad. 3.55 Orchid, der Gangstertender FilmNet 7.00 18 Again! - komed., 9.00 i 15.00 Walt Disney przedstawia 11.00 Return to Snowy River - melodramat 13.00 Harvey - dramat obycz. 17.00 Cross of Fire - dramat sens. 19.00 Last Rites - dramat sens. 21.00 The Whales of August 23.00 Scrooged - dramat obycz. 1.00 Midnight Cowboy - dramat 3.00 Dr Goldfoot and the Bikini Machine - komed. horror 5.00 Buried Alive - thriller MTV 8.00 All Stars Weekend - prowadzi Rebecca de Ruvo 11.30 Braun European Top 20 13.30 XPO - prowadzi Sonya Saul 14.00 Wielkie fliply 14.30 All Stars Weekend - prowadzi Ray Cokes 18.30 Tydzień w rocku 19.00 US Top 20 Video Countdown 21.00 120 minut - prowadzi Paul King 23.00 XPO 23.30 Headbangers Ball - muzyka heavy 1.30 VJ Krtstiane Backer 3.00 Nocne video 3sat 12.50 Dziś w programie 12.55 Anno Domini 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.35 Kultur-Wochenschau 14.00 Sichercheit um jeden Preis 15.00 Chumm und lueg 15.30 Wo Vater Rhein nochjung an Jahren 15.55 Vom Chleid zur Tracht 17.00 Landauf, 1andab - wiad. regionalne 17.30 Kontur 18.00 Gastfreundschaft in der Wueste 19.00 Heute 19.15 Tagebuch 19.30 Heirate nur keine Wiennerin 21.10 Denkmal 22.10 Mozart: Koncert fortepianowy B-Major, KV 456 22.45 Seinerzeit 23.45 Vor 25 Jahren (tak było przed 25 laty) 0.00 Wochenschau 0.55 Schlagzeilen (telegazeta)